Aric Silver
What in the what is a what.'' Aric is the leader of the group populating the Silver Ranch. His dream in life is to collect everything there is to find on The Far, Far Range, but he can't quite keep up with the new discoveries being made... Appearance He wears a blue hoodie with leather accessories, silver/grey dress pants, long black hair with silver tips tied back into a pony tail, and a black farm hat. His eyes are pale blue. His left arm is robotic, and have a vacpack nozzle built into it. It'l also capable of extending longer than a normal human one. Personality He seems tough and unapproachable to begin with, but upon further interaction he's pretty chill. He has a thing for cracking corny jokes. He's a fairly respectable leader. Backstory His father, Nicolas Silver, owned the Silver Ranch before him. When he reached 18, his travels up to the range were paid for and he left his mother on earth to work on the Ranch. Sadly, his father since died in a fatal Tarr accident, leaving Aric alone on the Ranch with his farmhands/friends. He lost his arm attempting to save a peculiar Dragon Slime from a Gold Tarr, which the beast had followed to his Ranch. His friend Kaegan, who works as his scientist, made the prosthetic for him. He keeps the dragon with him as a pet. Relations Blayze Aric saved the strange Dragon Slime from a Gold Tarr, costing himself his arm. Him and the slime have had a strong bond ever since. Anona Iva and Fern He has a little bit of a crush on Anona, though he wouldn't tell her that, since he knows she wouldn't be interested. Fern irritates him, since the slime knows about said crush and taunts him for it. Kaegan Huey and Sciosis He's like a big brother to Kae, they get along very well. Scio, however, terrifies him. Katherine Oubastet and Tabitha Kath irritates him with her constant flirting and nyaaing, and the girl's pet tabby slime shares the irritation with him. He has respect for them both though. Connie Dylis and Pink He seems incredibly unaware of Connie's interest in him, and Pink is frustrated with the both of them. He has a lot of respect for her as she has one of the more dangerous jobs on the ranch, and he often helps her with her tasks. Shen Ghoul and Tess He adores Shen's cooking. Like. A lot. He obsesses over it. Tess, on the other hand, gives him mild flashbacks, so he keeps his distance. Arthur Gavi and Fatiki He's good friends with Arthur, and the builder looks up to him. Fatiki is his main source of entertainment, his accent is perfect to him. Signum He always has the sinking feeling he's seen her someplace before... he has no desire to talk to the canine. Abilities Cyborg Arm Works as a functional vacpack, and long distance grabber. Dragon Charm Allows gliding and bursts of fire. Jetpack Standard fully upgraded jetpack. Water Tank He always keeps it fully stocked, with 50 water. It comes with his tarrphobia. Current Info Groups: * The Silver Ranch Staff Roleplays They Are Or Were In: * A Derpy Hangout * Roleplay: The First * Slimemon: Roleplay Kill/Death: 0/0 Trivia * He loves people. * He gets violent PTSD flashbacks whenever there's a tarr incident. Gold Tarr bring him to tears. * Who's Mixal? Never heard of him. Gallery Category:Character Category:Rancher Category:Male Category:Bisexual Category:Young Adult Category:MixieRoast's Pages